Euphoria
by JMarines150
Summary: Emotions are riding high after the Kitauji High School Concert Band won the nationals. Naturally, Kumiko steals away for a moment for herself. Reina follows. Contains ReiMiko fluff.


Euphoria – A Sound!Euphonium Story

Pairings – ReiMiko

So… I marathoned Sound!Euphonium the other day, and parts of the show pretty much blew me away. (I'm pretty sure those of you who have watched it know what I'm talking about.) I was really upset with Reina saying she was "in love" with Taki-sensei, so I'm going to ignore that. Oh, and Shuuichi may or may not have fallen into a black hole that erased his very existence. XP Other than that, this story will take place after and following the events of the anime.

(By the way, I looked it up, and Reina IS older than Kumiko. Just in case people start to wonder when I use age signifiers for referencing which girl is doing what.)

Normal Disclaimer: I do not own Sound!Euphonium/Hibike!Euphonium.

* * *

They had won the nationals. It had been a week and the band was still riding high on the emotions. It had been an extraordinary experience, going through the months of practice, the heartache and the pain. Eventually, all of it had paid off and the night was growing long as the band celebrated their victory.

All of the long months had also allowed Oumae Kumiko to also grow closer to a certain dark-haired girl, and she had made a promise with herself that if the band won the nationals, she would make her official "confession of love". Now, standing a ways apart from the rest of the band as they celebrated at a park pavilion, she was beginning to have second thoughts.

Not of her feelings for Kousaka Reina, but of her ability to make Reina understand that this confession was real. There had been a few more "confessions" from both of them during the long months that had led them to this day. Each of them had been just as tense as the first two.

As if summoned by her thoughts, the dark-haired beauty came out to stand next to Kumiko and silently the two watched the brilliant night sky.

"You have such a terrible personality." Reina said suddenly. "Out here when there's a party just a few meters away."

"I didn't feel like it." The euphonist replied, adopting a sulking manner. The truth was that she enjoyed it when the other girl told her off for her personality. It had become a joke, one shared only between the two of them.

"Of course you wouldn't." The older girl laughed, showing an engaging smile.

The brunette turned to stare in wonder at what the smile did to Reina's face. The dark-haired girl was always gorgeous, but when she smiled, Kumiko couldn't help but get lost in thoughts that she probably shouldn't be having, but enjoyed nonetheless.

"I mean, why would I want to be in there with all of those people when I could be out here with you?' The younger girl asked, fully serious but trying to play it off as a joke. As she spoke, she turned her head away from the older girl.

"Hmm…" The other girl walked to stand in front of Kumiko, bringing a finger up to her lips in mock thought. "You wouldn't, I guess. After all, I've become special, haven't I?"

"Too special." The younger girl muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" The trumpeter cocked her head.

Gathering her courage and will with a heavy inhale, Kumiko turned her face back to the other girl. "I said you've become too special."

Reina's eyebrow's furrowed in puzzlement. "How do you mean?"

"I mean that…" The euphonist walked forward some more, passing the older girl as she did. She stopped after a meter or so, but didn't turn to look back at the dark-haired girl. "I don't want to say." She chickened out, trying to hold herself in check.

She wasn't surprised to hear the trumpeter move up behind her, but when Reina's arms came around her waist, she felt her eyes widen against her will.

"Was that supposed to have been a confession of love?"

"No." Kumiko said quickly without thinking.

"Too bad. It's been too long since we've last had one of those." She felt the dark-haired girl snuggle closer against her.

"It… Was." The younger girl admitted hedgingly, spurred by the feel of Reina's arms around her. "And it wasn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kumiko could feel the other girl's lips against her shoulder, and the sensation sent chills down her spine.

"I mean that it wasn't one of our normal confessions." The brunette paused, gathering her thoughts. "This one was… Different." At those words, she swore she felt the older girl freeze.

"… How so?" Reina asked eventually.

The euphonist shrugged in response.

After another pause the dark-haired girl let go of Kumiko and backed away a couple of steps. "You really do have a terrible personality." The younger girl turned as it hadn't sounded the way that Reina usually said it, and the trumpeter continued. "Are you going to make me drag it out of you?"

"Probably not." The brunette answered softly.

The older girl stood expectantly, staring at the euphonist with a slightly hostile gaze.

Something about the way that she was standing, or maybe the way the starlight lit up her eyes, made Kumiko lose what little self-control she usually managed to reign in. She reached out and grabbed the trumpeter, pulling her in for a tight embrace. As soon as she had her arms wrapped securely around the other girl, Kumiko sought out Reina's lips with her own.

The older girl's reaction was instant.

Reina placed a hand in the brunette's curly hair and the other around her waist and pressed her lips hungrily against the euphonist's, who stiffened and gasped in shock and the trumpeter was quick to seize the opportunity; her tongue entering Kumiko's mouth.

After the initial surprise passed, the younger girl began to relax into the kiss, letting herself feel the other girl against her body, and wonder at the emotions that surged through her at the unexpectedly fierce kiss. She moved her hands to Reina's waist and pulled her tightly against her own body.

The two girls took advantage of their band training, and it was a while before they resurfaced for air.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since the festival." The dark-haired girl announced calmly, as if her lips weren't swollen from heat and pressure; like she wasn't gasping for oxygen.

"What!?" Kumiko exclaimed, her bronze eyes demanding an explanation from the other girl.

"I'm saying that my first confession was real." Again, the words came composed. "I've just been waiting for you to be ready to act on it."

The euphonist hung her head in shame. "I… Never realized."

"Of course you wouldn't." Reina smiled, taking the hand that had been tangled in the younger girl's hair and brushing it along her cheek. "It's not like I made it easy for you to believe it."

The brunette wriggled her fingers against the trumpeter's waist in slight protest and was surprised, again, at the reaction that she got. The older girl giggled suddenly and tried to pull away.

Too enthralled with the sight of a giggling Reina, Kumiko moved forward to keep pace with the older girl as she tried to fall back.

Eventually the dark-haired girl managed to escape from the brunette's grasp and she quickly jumped back a few steps, once more trying desperately to fill her lungs with air. She then held out a hand, gesturing for the euphonist to stop.

Smiling, the younger girl reached out and took that hand in her own, but did not step closer. "I didn't know you were ticklish." The smile transformed into a grin.

The older girl shot Kumiko a half-heartedly angry glare. "It's not something that I broadcast."

"Hmm…" The euphonist mused. "I think I'll keep this to myself. A giggling Reina is too cute to share."

The angry look that the trumpeter was giving the younger girl couldn't last, and after a moment to regain her composure, she stepped forward, making sure that she held both of the other girl's hands.

A smirk crossed the brunette's face, knowing the reason behind Reina taking both hands.

Eventually the dark-haired girl let go of one of Kumiko's hands and she dragged her to a more secluded area. Once they were alone and away from prying eyes, their lips were drawn together and the rest of the night passed in a haze of heightened emotions, contentment, and soft lips.

* * *

And scene! I really like this couple, and I want to extend this story, but I might not be able to. Due to their personalities, it's REALLY hard for me to write these two in character. Not saying that I won't try, but I don't know that I'll be able to, so don't get your hopes up for more for this couple. T-T

You can check out my profile to see updates on my various stories/plans.

Hope you enjoyed it! And remember, I really do love reviews, provided that they aren't just angry balls of hate.


End file.
